


big talk (for someone with such a small cock)

by irenephobia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Dom Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Small Penis, Smut, Soft Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Sub Hong Jisoo I Joshua, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, basicallt jeonghan loving joshua evn doe he has a small pp, he luvs his small pp, i dnt care aftercare is cute why dnt more smut writers put it😭
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia
Summary: Joshua has a small cock and jeonghan loves it.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 31





	big talk (for someone with such a small cock)

**Author's Note:**

> i belive.....joshua small cock......supremacy...... dis is a ugly drabble i mad cuz yea😊

“so this is what you were hiding?” jeonghan questioned wrapping his hand around joshua’s cock the younger boy let out a little moan,  
“yeah i didn’t think you would like it it’s small...” he was clearly nervous,  
jeonghan looked up and made eye contact with his lover joshua’s eyes sparkling jeonghan smiled at him “i love it so much it’s so pretty” jeonghan reassures him,  
joshua blushed as jeonghan ran his tongue over the pink tip, “really? every other person i’ve dated made fun of me...”  
joshua looked sad no way jeonghan would let him baby boy be sad about his cute cock,  
“it’s cute joshi adorable even” he flattered the younger making him blush again,  
jeonghan then took all of joshua’s cock in his mouth making eye contact again watching the younger boys face heat up as he let out a embarrassingly loud moan he loved seeing his baby like this so intimately it’s nice that he trusts him enough to do these kinds of things joshua is a good boyfriend he knew it was probably nerve-wrecking for joshua seeing as he thought his small little thing was a disappointment it’s adorable he wants joshua to love it as much as he does he’ll make sure joshua knows he has the prettiest cock he’s ever seen,   
after a few more minutes of just tasting him he noticed joshua was completely still “baby are you there?” his lips came off joshua’s parts with a pop joshua blushed once again “d-do it again i was close” joshua whined and stuttered  
well this was new joshua was never one to whine,  
jeonghan found it endearing and adorable jeonghan smiled at joshua and he smiled back cute smile on display joshua was just the cutest little thing jeonghan started sucking off joshua again,  
it had been a few minutes joshua was still again now that he knows it means he’s gonna cum he sucks harder “close” joshua whined and then let out a cry he came in jeonghans mouth jeonghan swallowing his load, “baby you know you still have to get me off right?” jeonghan asked the boy joshua blushed and then looked down at jeonghans erection,   
“what do you want me to do hannie?” he asked the older boy “fuck me joshua please fuck me” jeonghan whined joshua was basically half hard after that “ok” joshua let out plainly he was embarrassed,  
joshua smeared lube all over his fingers lining up his finger to jeonghans hole he finally put it in and jeonghan choked “come on shushu move” he encouraged the boy he turned around and joshua gave him a big smile adorable as ever joshua added another finger and starting scissoring him joshua knew he wouldn’t need many fingers he wasn’t that heavily supplied down there,  
after a few minutes jeonghan gave him the ok to fuck him joshua lined his cock up with jeonghans hole and put it in it was quiet after that joshua thrusted in him meekly and timdly joshua clearly wasn’t experienced but his cute little moans and whines were giving jeonghan life jeonghan laughed and joshua froze “what is it am i doing something wrong-“ “no baby you’re doing great your noises are just so cute” josh smiled his lovely smile and kept thrusting,  
joshua had kept his meek timid thrusts up jeonghan praising him every once and a while with “you’re filling me up so good baby” and joshua smiling he was doing good he was a good boy it made him happy suddenly josh grabbed jeonghans cock and tugged roughly jeonghan cried out in pleasure “ah yes keep doing that baby” he moaned joshua kept a steady pace until suddenly stopping,  
“josh? you there?” jeonghan questioned “turn around” joshua asked him less of a question more of a demand jeonghan turned around facing joshua he pulled him in for a little kiss and then continued to kiss down his body leaving little marks joshua stopped at the dick and blushed pressing a kiss at the tip jeonghan really could not handle this joshua is too cute joshua then gave little kitten licks to it making jeonghans heart flutter joshua is so precious joshua then sucked the tip before trying to down jeonghans whole cock jeonghan knew joshua wasn’t experienced since most left upon seeing his size but the fact that he was trying to suck him off warmed his heart such a good boy that’s what joshua was,  
eventually jeonghan came and joshua flopped on top of him zoning out “get off you’re heavy” jeonghan complained pushing the younger off joshua was out of it and clearly didn’t know what was happening jeonghan cooed cute cute cute cute “come on we have to clean up okay?” jeonghan helped joshua up,  
they took a bath got dressed up and flopped onto the bed joshua rushing inbetween jeonghans arms “goodnight jeonghannie-hyung” joshua sing songed he must of been really tired he never calls jeonghan hyung jeonghan smiled and kissed the top of his baby’s head,  
“goodnight joshi.”

**Author's Note:**

> No❤️


End file.
